Love is Complicated
by Gigingsul
Summary: Ahn Hyeongseop adalah ketua geng Wild Girls, cewek barbar yang suka dunia malam. Sedangkan Park Woojin, dia adalah ketua OSIS teladan yang bisa dibilang antimodernisasi/? (tapi nggak cupu kok). Siapa yang menduga kalau ternyata dua orang ini bisa saling -? Mari kita cari tahu jawabannya di cerita ini '3' SELAMAT MEMBACA SAY


Love is Complicated

Main cast: Ahn Hyeongseop, Park Woojin

Other cast: Baca aja dulu, siapa tau nanti nemu bias/orang yang tidak terduga wkwk

Rated: T atau M? Ikuti aja dulu ntar coba tebak sendiri kkkk

Warning: Authors tidak bertanggungjawab atas kebaperan, kesebelan, kemarahan, kegeeran, ataupun keluhan Anda lainnya

Note: FF ini kolaborasi antara bebeb owner = gigingsul dan gue = cilukbamingyu (cari aja di ig kalau kepo ^3^)

OKEY DOKEY YO SELAMAT MEMBACA SAY

.

.

.

Pagi hari di Seoul International High School.

Sebenarnya suasananya damai-damai saja. Namun, setelah gadis itu datang, kegaduhan pun ikut datang bersamanya.

Jangan tanya siapa gadis pembuat onar itu. Tentu saja kalian semua sudah tahu. Ahn Hyeongseop. Ketua Geng Wild Girls yang terkenal di sekolah ini.

Lagi-lagi dia membuat masalah. Kali ini dia berlari-lari di lorong kelas 11 dan menabrak seseorang yang sedang berjalan membawa beberapa buku tebal di dekapannya.

Buku-buku itu berjatuhan, bersamaan dengan jatuhnya Hyeongseop.

Si pembawa buku tidak terjatuh, dia pun bertanya pada Hyeongseop dengan raut wajah yang sedikit khawatir.

"Gwaenchanhayo?"

Tentu saja, bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya, Hyeongseop malah langsung memarahi si pembawa buku tanpa ampun.

"Sial, apa-apaan nih! Kau tidak tahu siapa aku? Kalau jalan yang benar!"

Hyeongseop bangun dari posisinya sambil menatap judes pada gadis di hadapannya. Si pembawa buku, Park Jihoon balas membentaknya.

"Apa sih. Aku sudah tanya juga apa kamu baik-baik saja. Eh malah aku dibentak. Lagian kamu kali yang salah. Lari-lari di lorong. Dasar cewek tidak tahu aturan!"

Plakkkk. Hyeongseop menampar pipi kiri Jihoon. Suara tamparan itu sukses mengundang para siswa dan seorang guru yang sedang mengajar keluar dari kelas 11-A (kelas terdekat dari TKP) dan menghampiri dua gadis yang terlihat sedang berselisih.

"Ada apa ini? Park Jihoon dan.. AHN HYEONGSEOP?"

Hwang Minhyun Seonsaengnim tampak sangat marah melihat Hyeongseop. Naluri guru itu berkata bahwa Hyeongseoplah biang kerok dari kegaduhan ini. Sekedar info, Hwang Minhyun adalah guru Sastra Korea yang merangkap sebagai Wali Kelas 11-D, kelas Hyeongseop.

Jihoon menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sambil terus memegangi pipi kirinya yang memerah. Nada suaranya bergetar, mungkin dia menahan diri agar tidak menangis. Di sisi lain, Hyeongseop hanya terdiam sambil berdiri dengan angkuh. Tangannya bersedekap dan pandangan tajamnya terus tertuju pada Jihoon.

"Jihoon, kamu sudah melakukan hal yang benar. Kamu sekarang lebih baik pergi ke UKS dan beristirahat sebentar. Biar bapak yang menyelesaikan masalah ini."

Minhyun-ssaem tersenyum simpul pada Jihoon.

"Baik, Ssaem. Terima kasih."

Jihoon kemudian pergi ke UKS, diantar oleh beberapa gadis yang sepertinya mengenalnya. Oh iya benar, mereka adalah teman-teman Jihoon. Jihoon adalah siswa kelas 11-A.

Minhyun-ssaem kemudian membawa Hyeongseop ke Ruang BK setelah menyuruh para siswanya kembali ke kelas dan memberi mereka beberapa tugas.

Sesampainya di Ruang BK, ternyata ruangan itu terkunci. Minhyun-ssaem bertanya kepada guru lain di Ruang Tata Usaha (berada di sebelah Ruang BK). Kata guru TU, Yoon Jisung seonsaengnim (guru BK) sedang mengambil cuti. Katanya dia menghadiri pesta pernikahan anak saudaranya di Indonesia.

Minhyun-ssaem terlihat bingung. Dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi menghadapi si gadis nakal itu. Dia bingung memikirkan hukuman apa yang pantas untuk diterima Hyeongseop.

Selang beberapa menit, seorang siswa yang terlihat khawatir sedang berjalan lesu ke tempat itu juga (Ruang BK). Ternyata dia adalah Park Woojin, ketua OSIS di sekolah ini.

"Oh, Park Woojin, kau terlambat? Kupikir kau tidak berangkat hari ini."

"Ya. Maaf, Minhyun-ssaem. Saya ada urusan darurat dan tidak sempat memberi kabar."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Apa kau mau meminta surat izin masuk kelas pada Jisung-ssaem? Tidak perlu. Dia sedang cuti. Kau segera masuk ke kelas saja."

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah, Ssaem. Hmm, tapi kenapa Ssaem ada di sini? Bukankah Ssaem seharusnya mengajar?"

"Ya, seharusnya begitu. Tapi tidak karena aku sedang berurusan dengan anak ini. Aku ingin mengirimnya ke Ruang BK tapi ternyata tutup."

Park Woojin melihat sekilas ke arah di mana Hyeongseop sedang berdiri.

'Ah, gadis ini ya. Dasar pembuat onar, sampai kapan pun takkan pernah bertaubat.'

Woojin ingin berkata begitu namun tidak dilakukannya karena ada Minhyun-ssaem.

"Oh.. begitu. Baiklah, Ssaem, saya akan pergi ke kelas."

Woojin membungkukkan badannya kepada Minhyun-ssaem lalu berbalik dan mulai mengambil langkah ke kelasnya, kelas 11-A.

"Ya.. Eh, PARK WOOJIN!"

Minhyun-ssaem memanggil nama Woojin dengan keras sehingga membuat Woojin berbalik dan kembali menghampirinya.

"Ya, Ssaem? Ada apa?"

"Begini, aku bingung harus memberi hukuman apa pada anak ini. Jika aku berpikir terlalu lama, aku akan terlambat untuk mengajar di kelas berikutnya. Sebentar lagi sudah mau bel pergantian pelajaran. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk menitipkan anak ini padamu. Bisa kau urus dia? Tahanlah dia di Ruang OSIS dan beri saja dia beberapa pekerjaan sebagai ganti hukuman dariku. Bagaimana? Kau bisa kan?"

Hyeongseop yang sedari tadi diam, kini pun ikut angkat bicara.

"APA? SAYA TIDAK BISA TERIMA INI. LEBIH BAIK ANDA BERI SAYA HUKUMAN PUSH UP, SQUAT JUMP, ATAU LARI DI LAPANGAN DARIPADA SAYA HARUS MELAKUKAN PEKERJAAN YANG DIBERIKAN DIA!"

Park Woojin terlihat sangat kaget dan memelototkan matanya.

'Ternyata gadis itu semakin parah saja kelakuannya' batin Woojin.

"Hyeongseop, berhentilah membentak dan ikuti kata gurumu. Kalau kau masih menolak, Ssaem akan menelepon ibumu dan memintanya datang ke sekolah."

Hyeongseop ingin membentak guru itu lagi. Tapi apa daya, dia sangat takut karena selama ini Hyeongseop tidak pernah mendapat teguran semacam ini.

"Ba.. baiklah, Ssaem. Saya akan menurut kali ini."

"Nah, begitu dong. Kan kau bisa terlihat lebih manis sedikit. Seorang gadis sebaiknya seperti itu, Hyeongseop-a. Ya kan, Woojin?"

Minhyun-ssaem mengedip-kedipkan matanya seolah memberikan kode kepada Woojin untuk membalas 'Ya'.

"Eh.. iya, Pak." Ujar Woojin dengan senyuman yang sedikit dipaksakan.

Minhyun-ssaem lalu mengusap kepala Hyeongseop, berbalik, dan menepuk pundak Woojin.

"Park Woojin, mohon bantuannya, ya."

Minhyun-ssaem kemudian mengedipkan mata kirinya kepada Woojin kemudian bergegas menuju ke kelas 11-A untuk mengambil beberapa barang miliknya.

"Ba.. baik, Ssaem.."

Park Woojin menatap ngeri pada Minhyun-ssaem yang sedang berlari kecil kemudian berbalik pada Hyeongseop.

"Kau dengar kan apa kata Ssaem? Lebih baik kau ikut aku kalau tidak ingin terkena masalah yang lebih berat."

"Ya, aku denger kok. Aku nggak tuli. Tapi tunggu sebentar. Aku ingin membeli beberapa fanta dingin. Haus."

Saat Hyeongseop akan mengambil langkah, Woojin menahannya dengan memegang pergelangan tangan kiri Hyeongseop. Hyeongseop pun menoleh dan menatap tajam pada Woojin.

"YA! Lepaskan tanganku! Kau mau aku kena dehidrasi hah?"

"Dasar pemberontak. Udah ikut aku aja. Mumpung aku masih baik nih."

Woojin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hyeongseop, balas menatapnya dengan tajam, lalu sedikit tersenyum.

Woojin lalu menarik tangan Hyeongseop dan bergegas membawanya ke Ruang OSIS.

Tak ada yang tahu, jantung Hyeongseop berdetak 3x lebih cepat dari biasanya pada saat itu. Namun entah karena dia itu bodoh atau apa, Hyeongseop berpikir bahwa itu mungkin karena ia sedang haus dan terancam dehidrasi.

.

.

.

\- 계속 (bersambung) -


End file.
